Tugas
by takanashi ageha
Summary: Kata-kata perdebatan dan nada-nada tinggi memenuhi seisi ruang guru SMA Kimetsu. Pasalnya, baru kali ini Kamado Tanjiro lalai dalam mengerjakan tugasnya.


"Betul Pak, saya udah ngerjain!"

Kalimat yang terdengar agak _ngegas _(atau barangkali memang _ngegas_) terdengar sangat jelas dari mulut seorang siswa kelas 10, memecah konsentrasi dewan guru yang sedang bekerja.

"Coba Bapak periksa dulu, barangkali memang terselip!"

Ruang guru SMA Kimetsu yang semula kondusif kini dipenuhi oleh kata-kata perdebatan yang beradu antara Kamado Tanjiro dan Kyogai, sang guru mata pelajaran musik.

* * *

**Tugas**

_Demon Slayer (c) Koyoharu Gotouge_

_Kesalahan penulisan yang mendadak tidak terdeteksi dari pemeriksaan ulang, dan segenap kesalahan lainnya—mohon dimaafkan._

* * *

"Lho, ini memang buktinya nggak ada, kok!" Kyogai menyisir tumpukan laporan akhir, yang beliau sendiri yakin ini sudah yang keseribu kalinya.

"Udah saya kumpulin Pak dari minggu lalu!" yang siswa lebih ngotot lagi.

"Kalau udah dari minggu lalu ya saya nggak akan panggil kamu ke sini hari ini!"

Tanjiro mengernyitkan dahi. Masa sih ada tugas bisa tidak ia dikerjakan? Sedalam apapun Tanjiro tenggelam dalam kesibukan OSIS atau kelima adiknya di rumah, dua puluh empat jam sehari dan tujuh hari seminggu akan selalu bisa ia maksimalkan dengan baik.

Ambisi nomor satu, jangan pernah lupakan tugas sekolah! Tanggung jawab selalu tertanam dalam diri Tanjiro, jangan pernah tidak mengumpulkan tugas!

Tak heran jika Tanjiro selalu menuai pujian serta reputasi baik dari sesama murid maupun dewan guru karena sikapnya yang begitu bertanggungjawab.

"Saya udah bolak-balik ngecek, beneran nggak ada! Kamu belum ngumpulin!" tumpukan laporan yang sempat rapi kini menjadi berantakan tak karuan.

Tapi sekarang mungkin nama baik Tanjiro akan terancam tercoreng karena satu kelalaian tugas ini.

"Tapi Pak—!"

Rangkaian kata-kata perdebatan semakin memenuhi ruang guru tak terkendali. Agaknya topik perdebatan kali ini memang sangat asyik untuk disimak sehingga tak sedikit dewan guru yang kemudian saling berbagi _popcorn_ secara mendadak.

"Kenapa sih ini kok ribut-ribut?" Ubuyashiki Kagaya, selaku kepala sekolah SMA, mulai melibatkan diri pada percakapan _ngegas_ mereka.

"Ini Pak, Kamado tidak mengumpulkan tugas akhirnya, harusnya udah dari minggu lalu dikumpulin," Kyogai menimpali.

"Nggak Pak! Demi Tuhan, saya betul udah ngerjain dan ngumpulin tugas saya!" Tanjiro tidak mau kalah, memicu keributan kembali terjadi antara dirinya dengan sang guru.

"Gimana nih, Pak Kibutsuji?" Ubuyashiki bertanya pada wakilnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sudah sepuluh menit lebih mereka ini ribut terus, guru-guru lain bisa terganggu."

"Sebenarnya jarang sekali—bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun saya mendengar Kamado lalai dalam tugasnya," timpal sang wakil kepala sekolah. "Apa kita coba ajak bicara pelan-pelan? Siapa tahu memang ada kesalahpahaman yang belum lurus. Kamado," Kibutsuji menepuk pundak Tanjiro.

"Saya Pak?"

"Bisa kamu jelaskan dahulu kenapa kamu bisa ribut dengan Pak Kyogai?"

"Iya Pak," Tanjiro membuka suara. "Bulan lalu saya dikasih tugas akhir musik secara berkelompok Pak, saya sekelompok sama Inosuke dan Zenitsu, _deadline_nya minggu lalu dan udah saya kumpulin juga, tapi kata Pak Kyogai saya belum ngerjain."

"Hashibira dan Agatsuma? Lho nama kamu saja nggak dicantumin sama mereka! Kamu jangan ngaku-ngaku sekelompok!" Kyogai menyanggah.

"Mana mungkin Pak! Orang saya juga ikutan ngerjain di rumah Zenitsu masa mereka malah sejahat itu nggak nyantumin nama saya!" ruang guru mulai penuh kembali dengan perdebatan _ngegas _sana-sini.

Ditengah lautan kata-kata debat dan nada-nada tinggi, pintu ruang guru terbuka, menampakkan Inosuke di sana.

"Panjang umur!" teriak Tanjiro. "Inosuke! Kemarin lo udah masukin nama gue kan di _paper _musik?"

"Udah, udah! Tenang aja Gonpachiro, semua aman sama gue!" Inosuke nyengir, jempol diacungkan. "Mending lo masuk sekarang, udah dicariin tuh sama Pak Rengoku! Daritadi ngapain aja lo, kok malah mangkal di ruang guru sih!"

_Gonpachiro?_

"Bentar, bentar," Tanjiro memotong pembicaraan. "Lo tau nama lengkap gue nggak sih?"

"Tau, Kamaboko Gonpachiro kan?"

Tanjiro membatu seketika.

"Pak, boleh saya coba lihat tugas kelompoknya Inosuke?"

Laporan agak tebal yang telah dijilid lakban diserahkan. Tanjiro segera memeriksa sampulnya.

* * *

_Implementasi Seni Musik Taiko pada Era Modern di Tokyo_

_Diajukan untuk memenuhi tugas akhir mata pelajaran Musik_

_Disusun oleh:_

_Agatsuma Zenitsu_

_Hashibira Inosuke_

_Kamaboko Gonpachiro_

* * *

Tanjiro lupa, kalau Inosuke selalu salah mengingat namanya.

"Tuh kan, sudah saya bilang nama kamu itu nggak ada di situ! Mending kamu sekarang balik ke kelas, terus minggu depan kumpulin laporannya ke saya—" ucapan Kyogai diputus Tanjiro.

"PAK! INI SALAH PAK! INOSUKE SALAH TULIS NAMA SAYA! MANA ADA MURID KELAS KITA ADA YANG NAMANYA KAYAK GINI!"

Tugas kelompok berikutnya, Tanjiro tidak lagi menyerahkan tugas sunting terakhir pada Inosuke. Kapok.

* * *

**Coretan Author:**

**WOW, UDAH LAMA GUE NGGAK PULANG KE FFN!**

**Halo semuanya, btw gue bukan author baru sih, tapi baru untuk pertama kalinya lewat fanfic ini mampir ke fandom lain dan sekalian comeback setelah tulisan gue yang terakhir, yang mana itu sekitar... 4 tahun yang lalu kayanya? Salam kenal ya!**

**Asli, sebenernya ini semua headcanon gue di kimetsu gakuen au sejak lama, dengan memanfaatkan kegeblekan Inosuke yang salah mulu kalo nyebut nama Tanjiro :(**

**Btw maaf kalo ternyata ada kesamaan ide dengan fanfic lain ya, mengingat gue tau ini bukan headcanon yang terlalu unik, bener" nggak gue sengaja kalo ternyata emang beneran ada ide yang sama :(**

**Dan maafin juga kalo ada salah penulisan ya, sebenernya udah lama juga ngedrop gaya penulisan kaya gini, tapi gue mau yakin gue lebih improve daripada tulisan gue 4 tahun lalu wkwkwk**

**Thankyou buat yang udah mampir! Review sangat diapresiasi, mau yang komentar lucu-lucuan atau ada saran nulis, semua boleh!**

**-t.a.**


End file.
